One On Ya
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: For six years, Draco and Harry have been staging a side battle for control of the school. When Harry decides he likes Ginny, Draco is determined to beat him, and not just because he likes winning. when Ginny finds out she enters. Pity the boys. FINISHED
1. Timid and Shy and Scared are you

She adjusted her shirt and leaned forward once again. The ink from her quill stained her fingers but she didn't seem to care all that much.

Ginny Weasley was pretty. Underneath it all. She had her dark red hair thrown up in a hasty bun. A pair of sunglasses, bright purple, courtesy of Luna Lovegood, sat on the crown of her head. A smudge of ink ran across her jaw line where she had accidentally smeared it.

If Ginny tried, Draco was sure she could be quite the heart throb.

Draco was fascinated by the petite red head. She was quiet and reserved, but he knew she had a temper to rival Vesuvius. He had, on the rare occasion, been subject to her temper and found it a daunting thing. The erie bit was, he knew if she behaved more in acordance to her instincts, he would be seeing alot more of that temper.

Yet he couldn't help but wonder what she would be like, were she to let herself go.

He wasn't gay, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. He longed to get her and lock her up in a room with Pansy, Millicent and Daphne and see what the self concientious Slytherins would do to her. He imagined Pansy would curl her hair. Millicent would put a few pounds on Ginny's annorexic figure and Daphne would probably have her strutting in less than an hour.

There was no way she would go along with it. Hell, she'd probably break his nose and other parts. He was sneaky, devious and kneiving, but girls were a mystery to him. He really didn't understand them. He couldn't just throw her over his shoulder and then into a closet until she agreed to dress up at least once, just so he could see how she looked. She'd kill him. No, she'd dress up nice, then kill him, probably stepping on the family jewels in the process.

No, Ginny required a different form of stealth. Something only another girl could provide.

He thought about it. There had to be some way to get her to pretty up. If he could do that he'd be one up on smug Potter.

It was an irritating game and he often tired of it. But he was determined to win. For Seven years now, he and Potter had been fighting for control of the school. Both had their supporters, Potter more than he.

They fought in Quidditch, Potter again being victorious. They fought in class. That was usually a draw. Draco was exceptionally smart as were Pansy and Millicent, despite outward appearences. Daphne was passing, but nothing too extrodinary. Blaise was high in his class, only a few points below the book worm, Ginny.

Draco glanced at the younger girl again. Her sun glasses had fallen to her nose but she didn't seem to notice.

He left silently and easily found Pansy. The blonde was lying on the lawn, sunning herself in the September sun.

"What do you want?" She sighed as he stepped between her and the sun. She was dressed in a bikini and her skin was bronze from a summer spent by her father's lake.

Millicent looked up from the book she was reading, where she sat under a tree. "Yes, it must be quite an auspicious day indeed for the great Draco Malfoy to visit us without need of sex. Then again maybe our dear has taken a perchance to elevensies."

Draco gave her a mock scowl. She smiled prettily at him. Millicent was heavy, true, but she was still pretty. Hers was a more realistic beauty. Pansy was your Barbie doll sitting on a shelf. Daphne was pretty in a supermodel way.

No, Millicent was real. She was a the type of girl, once you knew her, you would take her home to meet the parents.

"When have I ever had sex with either of you?" He asked.

Pansy grinned. "No, that's right, you're a virgin!"

He glared at her again. "Knock it off."

"But Seriously, what can we do you for?" Millie asked, stretching.

"I have need of services such that only you can provide."

"Oh?" Pansy drawled with a vague air. But he could see her interest was piqued.

"I'm sure you girls are familiar with Ginny Weasley."

Millie yawned. "Who isn't?"

"I want you to make her the bell of the ball."

Pansy raised a blonde brow. "Excuse me?"

"Convince her to pretty up."

"Any reason?" Millie asked with a knowing smirk.

He scowled at them. "Don't be snide. Will you or won't you?"

Pansy looked thoughtful. "And what are we getting?"

"What ever I can conveinently procure for you. If you suceed."

"Very well. I guess that makes it worth our while."

(A/N: Well... should I continue? I promise to give you chapters at least five hundred words in lenght and have Ginny beat up lots of boys!


	2. Devious Slytherin Girls

Chapter Two

Devious Slytherin Girls

Pansy laced her fingers around right knee and leaned back as far as her arms would let her. She watched, heavy lidded as Draco stalked off.

"He's got it bad." She muttered.

Millicent looked up from her book. "Aye. Are we gonna tell him?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Pansy said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Millicent asked.

"First, let's get Daphne."

Millicent grinned. Daphne Greengrass was the Slytherin queen of fashion. If they dared plan to make over Ginny, Daphne would have to be in on it. If she wasn't she might well destroy them all. Daphne wasn't terribly brilliant, but she was pretty high in the school ranks and the highest when it came to popularity.

Daphne was also gayer than Paris in the spring time. Millie and Pansy had made it abundantly clear that they weren't interested, but occasionally Daphne would forget and put a move on one or the other.

They found her enjoying a cup of tea in the common room. Pansy had aquired a pair of pants but still wore her bikini top.

"Pansy. Beautiful tan. Try a little less blush on the breasts, dear. We all know you have them." Daphne's dark green eyes flickered to Millicent. "Millie. I still wish you'd let me highlight your hair."

"Daphne. We need your help." Pansy said, sitting down across from the curly blonde.

Daphne lowered her mug slightly. "My help? Why on earth should I help you?" She demanded. But there was a spark of interest in her dark eyes and Pansy knew her case was half won.

Pansy smiled. "Because you're the only one who can do this."

Daphne's eyes lit up like candles. "Me? Moi? Surely you must be joking. What on earth could I help you with?"

Millie answered this time. "May be we're wrong, Pansy. I don't think she really can."

Daphne bristled and set down her tea. "What is that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

Pansy reached out to molify her. "Don't be upset dear, It's just... well Ginny Weasley is a hard target."

Daphne melted. "Ginny Weasley?" She purred. "My my my. Have I been waiting to get my hands on that little gem."

"Oh?" Millie prompted. "She your type?"

Daphne waved a hand. "Not at all. I prefer brunettes. But she is an interesting target... Very interesting." She leaned forward. "How do you propose to get her to agree?"

Pansy treated them to her best cat-and-cream smile. "I have my ways."

(A/N: Muhahahaha! I hope you like. Just wait to see what Pansy has in store!

To harrypotterchick4ever- (laughs) I certainly will!

To saddlegal6593- Well, I think I will!


	3. The Peices are in Place

Chapter Three

The Pieces are in Place

"You want me to do what?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

Pansy smiled prettily at him. "Just tell Potter you want to make Ginny the next piece in your game. Challenge him that you'll get her first."

"And I'm to do this in front of Granger?"

She nodded with a smile.

"How, in heavan and hell, will this help me?"

"Look, you want Ginny pretty right? Well, if she hears through the grape vine that you fancy her, she might decide to take up our offer. Daphne's sowing the seeds right now, in fact."

888

Ginny felt nimble fingers remove the barrets in her hair and spun around. Daphne Greengrass smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

Daphne handed her back her barretts. "Sorry, but I just had to know what you liked like with out them. You really should consider letting me give you a make over."

Ginny blushed. "Thanks, but you're not my type."

"Oh, you aren't my type either. But don't worry dear, I know someone who thinks you're just divine!" Daphne drawled.

"What?" Ginny whispered.

Daphne pressed a hand to her mouth in mock horror, hiding her growing smile. "Opps! Silly me! Ta dear! Let me know if you change your mind!"

Ginny stared after Daphne, the blush still warm on her cheeks. Was it possible? After all this time? Did Harry finally-

She stopped the thought and hurried off to the bathroom. She stood before the mirror for a moment, staring at herself. What if he did? She pulled her hair back into the usual messy bun and squared her shoulders. So be it then.

888

Draco grabbed Pansy's arm as she moved to leave the Great Hall.

"Oh? Have you-" She began when he cut her off.

"You're going to have to find some other way to convince her."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I won't do it to her."

Pansy frowned at him. "Not here. Come on." She dragged him into an empty classroom. "I was going to frolic off to a merry snog session, but I suppose that will have to wait. Want to tell me why?"

Draco ran a hand through her hair. "I like her ok? I like Ginny. And I won't do that to her!"

Pansy crossed her arms. "Alright. We'll have to set things back a bit, but I'm sure we can manage that."

Draco sighed in relief. "Thanks, Pansy."

He scurried out of the room. Pansy waited for a few seconds, until the cloaked figure of Harry Potter darted out as well then let a self satisfied smile roam across her lips. Everything was coming together quite nicely.

She had been afraid at first that she wouldn't be able to make the confrontation between Potter and Draco work. Then she figured out that Draco wouldn't really go through with that. She had contacted Potter through the grape vine for a nice snog. She made sure to have them both in the room. Potter would probably think she and Draco had set this up and convienently go running off to ask out Ginny. Not that she would have minded a snog session with Potter. That hair was just so tempting...

She shook off the impure thoughts and waltzed out to see if Millicent had finished her part of the bargain.

(A/N: Whew! I love this chapter!

To Syaokura Dragon- They're going to trick her. They are Slytherins after all.


	4. It All Comes Together

Chapter Four 

It All Comes Together 

Millie was trying hard to focus on her task at hand, but that damned Ron Weasley was distracting her. Him and his floppy orange hair and that buff body. 

She turned pointedly from the red head to the bushy haired book worm across from her. It had been sinfully easy to get a study date with Hermione. After a heart felt apology for beating her up in second year (She was sorry, especially when Hermione broke her jaw three weeks after the incident) she had hinted that she needed help with arithmancy. 

Hermione, being Hermione, had jumped at the chance to help her out, promptly forgetting their differences. 

"... and that's how it's done. Pretty cool huh?" Hermione asked. 

"Exceedingly," Millie commented dryly, hoping the sarcasm wasn't that noticible. 

"So, I have a question that doesn't pertain to Arithmancy..." Millie began. Hermione looked up at her warily. 

"How long has Ginny liked Harry?" 

Hermione blinked. "Oh, just about forever." 

"Oh." Millie said, evasively, knowing Hermione would press. 

"Oh? Oh what?" 

Millie shrugged, holding back a smile. Seriously, who could withstand Slytherin cunning? 

"Well, it's just I know a guy who well... might be interested in her. That is if she ever gets over Harry." 

Hermione leaned forward, intrigued. Millie almost laughed at the ease with which she was pulling the Gryffindor in. No one out did a Slytherin. 

"Um... any hints?" 

Millie wagged a finger at her. "You should know better." 

Hermione gave a slight smile. "Fine. You win. But I will find out." 

I bet you will, Millie thought, noting the determined look in the brunette's eyes. "Hey, thanks again for this." 

Hermione smiled, "No problem. And Ron likes chocolate frogs." 

Millie felt her jaw drop as the bushy haired Gryffindor walked away. Maybe Granger wasn't as dense as she seemed. 

888 

Daphne ducked under the table as Hermione Granger strutted past. How was it that she was the only girl in the entire school that Daphne couldn't quite bring herself to flirt shamelessly with? 

"Finished?" 

Daphne started and glared at Blaise Zabini. "Go to hell Zabini." 

He smirked, "Only if you'll join me." 

She sent him a fluttering smile. "Sorry, love, Don't swing that way." 

Blaise gave a little pout but Daphne knew he wasn't really hurt. He'd get over it. 


	5. The First Move

Chapter Five

The First Move

Draco Malfoy was ready to kill the bastard. He had warned Potter not to bring any one in. They were the only pieces. And he had broken that rule.

He was dating a girl he had no feelings for.

Draco grabbed Potter by the arm after lunch, dragging him into a mostly abandoned hall way.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Draco snarled at him, slamming him into the nearest object which happened to be a wall.

Potter winced but smirked at him. "I'm just dating someone who likes me."

"Half the bleeding school likes you Potter, not just the girls either." Draco smirked in satisfaction as that one sunk into Potter. "Date one of them," He finished.

"But I like Ginny."

"No you don't. You've had tons of chances before now to date her. Why now? Why when I refuse to make her a piece do you step forward and do it yourself?"

"Is everything about you then?"

"It is when you make it that way!" Draco growled. "I don't want her to be a piece. So break up with her."

"What makes you think I'm using her? Ginny's a good girl and pretty. Why don't you think I really like her?"

"Because of the way you look when you're with her. Now end it."

"I don't think I will. I think I like having one up on you."

"Look, you jackass!" Draco snarled shoving Harry against the wall and getting into his face. "This is not some fucking game any more! We're talking about a real girl. With real feelings. Someone's gonna get hurt. Now take her out of it."

"Why? You let Cho come in."

"I was fucking cleaning up your dirty little mess. Now take Ginny out of the game. I won't let you hurt her!"

"What game?"

Draco and Harry looked over at the soft voice to see Ginny standing a few yards away, a confused expression on her pretty face. Even like she was, Draco felt himself wanting to take her away. Take her to the lake and forget what was happening. Forget the petty drama he knew he had to unfold here.

He let go of Harry who smiled nervously at Ginny.

"Nothing, Gin, why don't you--"

"Tell her the fucking truth, Potter." Draco whispered.

Harry looked at him. "I don't think--"

"Tell her the truth, or I will. She deserves to know."

Harry winced, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." He pushed past Harry and met Ginny's eyes.

"For a few years now, Potter and I have been playing a game to see who is better. I win a match, he wins too. He gets a O I get three. Back and forth. Now he wants to make you part of the game. To see which of us can win you."

Ginny backed up. Her eyes flickered to Harry. "Is this true?"

Harry opened his mouth to deny it but one look from Draco quelled that and he nodded. Ginny's hands fluttered to her lips and she tore away.

Harry sighed, "You realize she's going to hate both of us."

Draco smirked. "Yeah. But she's going to do some serious thinking and find someone she really likes. And that will be that. Now, I was going to try and convince Granger to help me with my next essay. I think you should try and do the same with Millicent."

888

Ginny finally stopped running and leaned against the wall. Why aren't I crying? She wondered, looking down at her hands. I should be crying. I should be hurt. But her hands were steady and there were no tears in her eyes. Her mind floated back to Draco as he told her the truth. There was a look in his eyes. One that said he didn't want to do this. But he did it.

Her mind lighted on something both Hermione and Daphne had both said. Someone liked her. And it wasn't Harry.

She bit her lip then made her decision.

She found the dungeons pretty easily and convinced Blaise Zabini to let her in by telling him she was having a rondevous with Daphne. Blaise lit up like a christmas tree and took her to Daphne's room.

He let her in then left her with a wink. Daphne, Pansy and Millicent all lay on the center bed, playing a card game but they looked up as Blaise left.

Ginny bit her lip again then spoke.

"I want you to make me pretty."

(A/N: Sorry there haven't been much updates the past few days. I hope to make up for that today. Five Updates today! Go me! Oh, and if you're lucky, I'll have a new song fic up soon too!


	6. Regroup

Chapter Six

Ginny took a deep breath as she stood before her mirror. It was almost three years since she last gave any real attention to the girl she saw there. Looking at herself now, it wasn't hard to believe. Her hair was uneven and had the dull sheen that said she hadn't washed it in a few days. Her robes were too big by several sizes and her clothes too were big and worn, having suffered through many generations of Weasleys.

She looked down at the list of suggestions that Pansy, Daphne and Millicent had all given her. She bit her lip. There were over three pages of the suggestions, varying from small things to sever steps. The girls had told her not to do all of them at once. The change would be too drastic and there was no way Ginny would be able to manage to keep them all up.

She scanned the list as she thought about why she was doing this. Part of her knew she was doing this mostly to get back at Harry but she also thought about the look in Malfoy's eyes when she had found out. He looked... upset. Why? Because he wasn't ready for the game to end or because he genuinely didn't want her to get hurt?

Ginny shook off thoughts of him and settled on a decision. She would take it one step at a time. If Malfoy liked her... well she'd burn that bridge when she came to it.

She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell she had learned from her mother years ago. Her hair became sleek and clean and she pulled it back into a messy bun as usual. She leaned over the dresser to see herself better in the mirror. After consulting with the notes the Slytherins had given her, she pointed her wand at her face. Hoping it wasn't some cruel Slytherin joke, she muttered the spell.

She opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror. Before she had had a light smattering of acne amid her freckles. The freckles hid it well, but Ginny had always secretly wanted to get rid of them. Now they were gone. It wasn't much of a difference, but Ginny felt better for some reason.

Daphne's notes said the spell was best used once a week. Ginny drew a quick star beside the note, indicating to herself that this suggestion was a good one.

Ginny studied herself again in the mirror. It was enough for now, she decided. She grabbed her bag and headed to the great hall.

888

Draco knew there was something different about Ginny this morning. He was at a total loss for what. She appeared more confident, but that wasn't terribly surprising. She had just broken up with the most eligible bachelor in the school. The girls seemed to know it too, for they kept wavering between awe and condeming her.

No, there was some tiny physical thing different about her.

More than that, it was the confidence. She seemed to positively shine. Draco looked around, surprised to find he wasn't the only one at his table who was watching Ginny. Pansy, Daphne and Millicent were grinning like banshees as Ginny took her usual seat in the great hall. He got up from his seat and went over to them.

"Okay, spill, what is it?"

They smiled charmingly at him. Daphne had used a curling charm on her blonde hair and she looked impish and doll like. Pansy and Millie looked less regal, but still managed a cuteness combined with their ability to be pure evil that should have had half the school after them.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, flicking her bangs out of her face.

"You got Ginny to do something. I know it."

"So what if we did?" Millie chimed in, twirling a piece of her own mousy brown hair around a finger.

"How the hell did you get her to?" He hissed.

"Maybe it's just the fact that she has two of the hottest guys in the school fighting over her." Daphne said.

"We weren't fighting over her!" He protested.

"Gee, you just convinced them to break up by showing her he was only after her as a prize. Sounds like fighting to me. What do you say girls?" Daphne asked rhetorically.

"Daphne, fighting over a girl means both guys are interested in the girl. I'm not interested in Weasley and neither, apparently is Potter."

"So says you," Daphne began, "But you went out of your way to break her from a relationship that would have hurt her more in the long run. Was it because you were the reason she was in that relationship in the first place?"

"You came to us and asked us if we could get her to become pretty. Was it cause you wanted to see how she looked, or do you already know?" Pansy chimed in.

"You haven't stopped staring at her since she came down. Is it because she had the balls to break it with Potter, or because she'll never go back to him and you know you might just have a chance?" Millicent finished.

Draco stared down at them for a moment. "Fine. Don't tell me."

He huffed off and the girls exchanged amused smiles as he sat down and proceeded to watch Ginny as he ate his breakfast.

888

Ginny looked up from her book as Pansy, Millicent and Daphne sat down at her table.

"Let me guess, the acne," Daphne said.

Ginny smiled shyly. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, but you've been holding yourself like a movie star since this morning. You know you look better and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"Thanks."

Daphne shrugged and Pansy replied, "You were spurned by a guy. We've all been there."

Daphne sniffed, "Speak for yourself."

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think he cares?" Ginny asked.

"Take it from me, he ain't worth it."

Ginny sighed, "I know. I think I've known for a while that he doesn't like me like that but I've always hoped I could convince him otherwise."

"Acting like a hermit isn't going to help," Millicent commiserated.

"Besides," Daphne chimed in, "Someone else noticed your confidence today."

Ginny's head snapped up, her hazel eyes wide.

"Who?"

All three girls put fingers to their lips. "Nah uh! We won't tell!"

Daphne leaned forward, serious this time.

"So what are you going for in the long run?"

Ginny frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Pimple care, hair cuts, even a change of wardrobe are all well and good, but if you ever have your heart broken again, you'll fall back into your old habits pretty easily. You need friends to help you. They'll keep you up."

Ginny bit her lip,"Well, what about you three?"

The girls smiled.

"I'd love to Gin, but if you make Slytherin friends before you make Gryffindor friends, you're going to stick out like a sore thumb and what with that business in your first year, no one's going to like you much." Pansy supplied.

Ginny nodded. It made sense. "Any suggestions then?"

"Make some solid friends and some aquaintances."

"Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood are safe bets," Millicent said.

"After they're pretty good friends, which shouldn't take long, given their dispositions, get some aquaintances. Ask Lavender Brown or either of the Patils what they think you should do with your hair or something trivial. They'll be delighted to be included in your make over scheme," Pansy said.

"After that, we'll come to you for some help in classes and you can slowly instigate us into the set," Millie said.

"What would you need my help with? Aside from Daphne, you're all a year older than me."

"Potions," all three girls said together.

"It's no secret you have perfect grades in that class," Pansy said, looking envious.

"Luna doesn't have great grades in there and Hermione would love to be part of a study group. When one of us asks you, you can invite both of them to come along. You'll cement your relationship with them while introducing us into the fold," Daphne said triumphantly.

Ginny looked at them suspiciously. "You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

The Slytherins laughed and after a moment Ginny joined in.

(A/N: Wow! Super long chapter to ring in the new years! Happy holidays everyone! I'm gonna try to get back to normal updates after today so wish me luck!

To tiddlywinx- Glad you like this version of Draco! I like him too!


	7. Recruiting

Chapter Seven

Ginny's social transformation took a while. She started it the day after the Slytherin girls proposed it. Hermione was more than estatic to be part of Ginny's life. Luna took everything with her usual stoic calm, smiling prettily at the idea.

She spent two weeks working with them, hanging out and generally having a good time. As the weeks went by, she slowly instigated other recommendations from her Slytherin friends. She tailored her hand me down jeans so they fit without the assitance of a belt and magicked the ink stains off all of her shirts. She was close to tailoring her shirts as well, but she wasn't quite ready for that.

She had also taken to wearing her hair up in a simple ponytail. It was clean and easy to manage. She noticed some guys were starting to look at her. Or maybe they always had been. Either way, she didn't mind the attention terribly.

Finally, Ginny proposed a study group. Hermione loved the idea right away. Luna was pretty indifferent as she usually was. Lavender, who was really good friends with Ginny ever since the younger girl gave her a compliment at just the right time on her new hair cut was a little hesitant until Ginny promised her that they wouldn't be doing only studying.

Ginny then finished the deed by inviting her Slytherin friends.

Hermione showed up first as usual. They had decided on a little used classroom to work in Ginny had gotten some extra supplies from Snape as well as aprons and such.

Hermione helped Ginny set up the cauldrons and supplies.

"How did you get Snape to give you this stuff?" Hermione asked.

"I convinced him I was only helping some Slytherins get better marks than you. Since he couldn't prove otherwise, he let me."

Hermione eyed her appreciatively. "You're so different, Gin."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. You just are. Don't get me wrong, it's great, but it's just a little unexpected to have to worry about you like I do the twins."

Ginny smiled, "I guess I just figured it was time to get some friends."

Hermione laughed. "Most girls would be worrying about getting into a good college or something like that."

"Oh, I've already been invited to the Salem Institute in America to study after graduation."

Hermione stared at her. "The Salem Institute? The one that specilizes in Potions research? The one that takes near perfect grades to get into? You got accepted? But you're only a fifth year!"

Ginny blushed prettily, "Well, I do have the stipulation that I have to keep perfect marks in Potions and at least Exceeds Expectations on my OWLs for the rest of my general studies classes."

Hermione shook her head. "That's outstanding, Ginny. No wonder you're tutoring."

Ginny was stalled from any more conversation as Luna appeared with Lavender in tow. The girls gossiped for a bit before the three Slytherin girls showed up. Ginny couldn't deny she was glad to see her friends. The next two hours were spent going over a few of the more complicated potions, as well as making an advanced sleeping drought.

After that, the six girls dissolved into girl talk to assuade Lavender. They spent many afternoons in this manner til one day, when the Slytherin girls were well accepted, talk turned to boys.

"So, Pansy, who do you like?" Lavender asked, hungry for good gossip.

Pansy smiled coyly."Not Draco, if that's what you're thinking."

Lavender looked shocked. "Why not? I mean, he is an ass most of the time, but he's got the body of a Greek God!"

There was a few moments of argument before it was concluded that Draco indeed had the body of a sex god.

"Yeah, but I just can't bring myself to pick that torch up again. Besides, he likes someone else."

All the girls burst into talk at this. Pansy snuck a look at Ginny, pleased to note that Ginny looked a mite upset at this news.

"Don't be mean, Pans," Daphne admonished. "You've started this, now tell them who you think he fancies."

Pansy stuck her tongue out at Daphne. "And just why should I?"

Daphne smirked, "Because Maybe I'll tell them who you like."

It was Pansy's turn to blush as all the faces turned to her.

"Well?" Hermione asked, interested inspite of herself. "Who do you like?"

Pansy muttered, "Harry Potter."

"What was that, Pans?" Millie prodded. "I couldn't hear you."

"Harry Potter." Pansy said, glaring at Millie.

The girls burst once more into conversation, including tips on how to get his attention.

(A/N: I am so sorry for this! I thought I updated last time but I was checking out my page the other day and saw that I hadn't! I feel like an idiot! Any way, I promise to be better!


	8. Pandering Idiot

Chapter Eight

It would be silly to think that Draco had not noticed Ginny's transformation. Any fool could see that Ginny had been changing and Draco was not a great fool. Instead, Draco ruminated on Ginny.

She no longer gave Potter the time of day so he knew right away that he had nothing to do with this change. She looked great, he decided but he hoped she wasn't doing this for the wrong reasons. Getting back at Potter, that was a fine reason but if it took her to the wrong places, then it wasn't worth it.

For Draco the transformation was like having a Christmas every day. Better, it was like a birthday every day. It was entirely for him and only him. He loved it.

As he had suspected, Ginny held a beautiful woman just below her ink smudges and handme downs.

Her hair glittered now that she gave it proper attention. Her skin was clear but for her freckles which made her seem that much prettier.

Draco really didn't want to admit it, but he really liked her. She was smart and pretty. And he was dead certain if he got the chance to dig deeper, he would find more and more about her to like. The problem, he knew, was getting her to notice him like that. Which was going to be just about impossible.

The men of Hogwarts were noticing Ginny again. Most importantly, Harry. Draco hoped that Ginny wasn't stupid enough to ever go back to him.

Draco's hopes were in luck. On a particularly forgettable Friday afternoon, the unforgettable happened.

Ginny was leafing through some Potions books. Draco supposed he liked Potions well enough but he prefered Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though no one knew it he was taking special classes with Professor McGonnagall on creating spells. He liked it supremely. Snape was marginally disappointed in his choice, but with Ginny Weasley there and the war being over and all, he got over it pretty well.

Draco was standing on the other side of the shelves, watching her like some kind of peeping tom through the shelves. It felt weird to actually want to romance a girl. Usually he grinned and they were putty in his capable hands. Of course, he had never tried giving Ginny a real smile.

He was contemplating that when Potter swaggered onto the scene. Literally swaggered. Like saving the world once or twice meant a girl would automatically forgive him everything.

"Hey, Ginny."

Ginny barely glanced up. "Go away."

For once, Draco was glad of Ginny's unhealthy habits like becoming so absorbed in her reading she barely noticed anything.

"Ginny, I want to say I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Ginny replied absently, pulling out a notepad. Draco was pleased to note she had replaced her messy quill with a pencil which she speared through her ponytail.

"And I think if we try really hard, we can make this work."

That got her attention. She set her pad, her pencil and the book down on the window seat beside her. Then she turned fully to face him, her ambered brown eyes flaring at him.

"What?"

Potter actually smirked at her as if that made him any less repulsive.

"I know you still like me. I mean, I don't blame you at all. So what do you say we start over?"

Ginny jabbed a finger in his face. "Listen, you pandering idiot. Why would I date you _now_ when you've had six bloody years to ask me and you haven't once given me the time of day? You had your chance. You've had more than enough, Potter. So fuck off."

"Gin-"

"Fuck. Off."

Potter looked a mix of surprised and pissed. Draco watched him leave, trying to keep his dignity.

Draco turned back at a small sound. Ginny had the Potions book out again but she wasn't looking at it. She was standing there in the aisle for all to see, crying.

Draco watched her for a second. She wasn't over Potter yet. Despite what he had done to her, she couldn't give him up just yet.

Draco cast a quick spell, hiding her until she was ready to come out again. Then he leaned against the bookshelves, thumping it softly with one fist.

"Damn."

(A/N: I love Draco! Really I do! Oh, and Ginny's little speech is derived from a speech of mine in the plays we're doing. Hope you all like it!


	9. Deviously Drunk

Chapter Nine

Pansy noticed things.

She noticed that Draco liked Ginny and she noticed that he was doing jack shit to get her. Ginny wasn't over Harry but she liked Draco.

"We have a situation," she said to her friends after a tutoring session with Ginny. Ginny was hanging with her Gryff friends today and Pansy had called an emergency meeting.

"What kind of situation?" Daphne asked, curious.

"Draco likes Ginny."

"So? We knew that."

"But he's not doing anything about it. And, here's the kicker, she likes him back."

Millicent put down her book at that. "Well, well! That is a situation."

"So what do we do?"

Daphne rested her chin on her hand, looking pensive. "We're going to have to push things up a bit. I was hoping they would have more time for courting but since we have one year left and Draco hasn't even started courting, I think it's safe to say it's time we stepped in."

"What do you have planned?"

Daphne grinned. "You're going to love this..."

888

Draco rounded the corner and into Pansy. Pansy giggled, which was most unlike her, but he let it slide.

"Hey, Pans. What's up?"

"Draco!" she cried, then burst into giggles again.

"Uh... Pans?"

He leaned close then swore softly. She was drunk.

He sighed. Without waiting to hear more, he picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder. Pansy giggled uproariously.

He started to tote her down to the dungeons when a trio of girls appeared in the hall. The first two slid into each other, collapsing in giggles. The third kept her feet and propelled herself down the hall towards him.

Draco blinked as he recognized Ginny Weasley. He opened his mouth to say something but she barrelled into him. Pansy slid from his arms and Ginny caught the girl, leaning the drunken Slytherin against the wall like a board.

Draco was on the ground and pretty sure he was hallucinating. After all, why else would Ginny Weasley be standing before him in what looked like designer jeans and a bright green halter top, apparently defending a drunk Pansy Parkinson?

"If you're going to drag a girl to your slytherin lair, at least wait til she's sober," Ginny snapped at him from her lofty height. Draco decided he didn't care if he was hallucinating. Ginny was sexy as hell right now.

He noticed suddenly that her hair was shorter. It was only to her shoulders now and pulled back from her face with silver and peridot clasps. He felt emerald would look better.

From the wall, Pansy added her drunken two bits. "Sober!" she cried then giggled.

"I wasn't dragging her off to my lair," Draco protested, getting to his feet.

Ginny raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms. "So what were you doing?"

"First, tell me what you are doing with three very drunk Slytherins," he demanded, shifting til he was sitting indian style.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We ran into Millie's ex down in Hogsmeade. He was very penitent, but we were having none of it. The girls thought it would be more fun to get drunk on his dime. When things went slightly south I had to restrain the git and get these three drunken sots home. And you are not helping."

"Hang on, it's not a Hogsmeade weekend," Draco pointed out.

"Well spotted. Did you really think you were the only one to know ways in and out of the castle?"

"But there are wards to keep students from going there whenever they please."

Ginny just smiled.

He sat up straighter, grinning. "You found a way around that?" her smile widened and he laughed. "Never fancied you'd be the one to do that!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She turned to sigh at Pansy, who had fallen to the floor. The other girls had managed to get over to her and all three were a giggling mass of female flesh.

"I should get them to their rooms."

"Let me help," he said, getting up.

Together the two managed to get the three girls down into the dungeons. Daphne kept trying to grope Ginny and finally Draco slung her over his shoulder. Ginny had subjected Pansy to the same treatment after putting a lightening spell on the girl. Millie wove drunkenly behind them, laughing uproariously, her hands tied together and the rope attached to Ginny's belt loop.

Draco let them all in. He had to hand Daphne over to Ginny. He could get into the girls dorm but they figured it out and changed the password once a month or so, to keep him out.

Ginny sighed, closing the door on the trio's drunken giggles.

Draco smirked at her from where he leaned on the wall. "So, you didn't drink?"

Ginny grinned toothily at him. "Don't be silly. I drank more than all of them."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So why aren't you weaving about, letting lucky men take advantage of you?"

"I have insane tolerance. I'm Irish."

He smiled at that. "By the way, love the jeans. Where did you get them?"

Ginny looked down. "That was the reason we were in Hogsmeade to begin with. Those lasses though I should update my wardrobe."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"Apparated to my trunk. If you ask nicely, I'll wear some of it tomorrow."

He thought about pulling his ultimate seduce move: taking her chin in his fingers and tilting it back. But for some reason he didn't. He just crossed his arms and smiled. "Please?"

She smiled back. "I'll think about it."

The next day, Ginny wore new clothes.

(A/N: Looky! Longish chapter! So tired. Anyway, Happy Birthday to Chia89!


	10. Hangovers

Chapter Ten

"That was incredibly stupid," Pansy muttered, pressing a carton of ice cream to her suffering forehead.

Millie, sipping hot tea laced with what was probably painkillers, nodded. Pansy looked to Daphne.

"It's times like these I wish I was a little better at potions," the younger girl muttered.

"Lucky for you all someone here is."

The trio turned as Hermione Granger entered the kitchen. The house elves milled about her. She smiled sweetly at them all before issuing suggestions. The house elves darted about, accomodating her gentle requests.

Hermione slid into the booth beside Daphne and handed out vials to all.

The three Slytherins took the vials with only a slight hesitation.

"Don't worry. They're just hangover potions," Hermione assured them as several plates of breakfast food appeared.

It was Sunday and Pansy wondered for a moment just how long it would take anyone to notice the dissappearance if Hermione decided to poison them. Daphne had no such reservations and guzzled down the drink. After only a few moments she was looking better and ready to attack the food. Pansy decided that was good enough for her and followed suit, Millie following not long behind.

The change was almost instantaneous. Pansy's headache vanished and her apetite returned. The three scarfed into the food before them.

"How's Ginny?" Millie finally asked.

"After your debacle last night?" Hermione chuckled to see the trio wince. "Ginny's right as rain. Never try to drink that girl under."

Daphne shook her head and took a gulp from the tea before her. "I take it she told you about our soriee last night."

"She didn't tell me your real reason behind that particular song and dance."

"What makes you think it isn't as it seems?"

Hermione smiled prettily at Daphne. Pansy could practically see the hormones switch on in Daphne's mind. Pansy supposed she couldn't blamce Daphne. She didn't swing that way, but Hermione was pretty and sending out just the right signals of confused uncertainty. Hermione was blissfully unaware of her own sex appeal.

"You're Slytherins, girls. I think you're three brilliant young women, but that doesn't mean you won't be devious for your own means."

"Just what do you think our means are?" Daphne asked.

"I think, for some reason I cannot fathom, that you want Ginny and Malfoy together."

"Is it so hard to imagine?" Millie asked coyly.

"Aside from the aestheticly pleasing image they make together, Ginny is the only one who could possibly temper out that poor deranged boy. Draco is the only one who can make Ginny want to feel pretty, inside and out."

"What makes you think Harry can't be that one?" Hermione asked.

"Where have you been the past four years?" Millie asked rhetorically. "Potter has had every chance in the book and then some. He obviously didn't want her then. What makes you think he wants her now?"

"Because Draco does," Hermione sighed. "Damn. I was hoping it wouldn't come to something like this, but looks like I'm going to have to help you out."

The three girls stared at Hermione. "What? Seriously?" Daphne asked.

"Of course. Someone has to keep an eye on you three and GInny."

Pansy did not miss the content smile that slid over Daphne's features.

(A/N: ah, updating. I love it. How I have missed you. Hope you guys like!


	11. Watching the Watcher

Chapter Eleven

Draco was covertly watching Ginny who was working on a series of problems.

The Slytherin girls were joining in on the watching. Hermione was with the trio, all four under a silencing charm and an invisibility charm for good measure.

"Is he just going to sit there forever?" Millie demanded.

Daphne sighed. "He is being dreadfully trite, isn't he?"

"So predictable," Hermione agreed.

"So? What do we do about this, girls?" Pansy asked. "I could run off and find Harry and drag him-"

"Are you sure you don't mean make out with him?" Millie asked, her face a mask of devilish delight.

Pansy blushed and shut her mouth. Hermione, meanwhile, had seen something almost as good as Harry.

"Girls, I think I have a plan," she announced then started towards the halo of red hair that proclaimed a Weasley male.

Hermione could feel Daphne's eyes on her as she walked towards Ron. Why the hell was she suddenly so hyperaware of Daphne? She had never noticed the girl before and yet in the two days since she joined the Slytherin forces, she couldn't make herself go back to ignoring Daphne.

Hermione put those troubles out of her head and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

He turned, smiling a bit sheepishly at her. "Honestly, Mione. I'm just about to start that Potions essay."

Hermione managed a half sincere smile. "Oh, Ron, that's fine. It's just...Oh, never mind."

Ron stared at her. "Just what?"

Hermione bit her lip as if she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him this. "Well, Malfoy seems to be taking a pretty big interest in Ginny lately."

Ron went white then red. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. It's not that big of a thing. I mean, all Malfoy is doing is watching her from behind a bookshelf..."

Ron gave a roar of rage and tore off in the direction of his sister.

Draco turned from his quarry in time to duck Ron's first blow. The second one caught him in the stomach and he fell into the aisle. He scrambled to his feet even as Ginny got to her feet and came rushing over.

"Ron!" she yelled. "What the hell?"

"He was looking at you Ginny!" Ron bellowed.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother. "So what if he was? Should we tear out his eyes and brand 'looker' on his forehead."

Ron was obviously befuddled by Ginny's sudden growth of a back bone. "B-but, Ginny! He was...looking!" Ron concluded lamely.

"Was he fondling himself as he looked?"

"Well, no..."

"Was he readying to tackle me and have his way with me?"

"Well...not in so much..."

"No. He wasn't. So relax. I'm perfectly capable of handling a looker. If he ever touches me without my permission, you will be the first to know," Ginny announced before turning to gather her things.

Ron looked relieved for a few moments then the import of what Ginny had just said sunk in. "Wait, Ginny. What did you mean without your permission? Does that mean you'd give him permission? Ginny? Ginny!" Ron called, following his sister.

Draco watched them leave. "That's what I want to know," he muttered before gathering his things as well.

Hermione and the Slytherins regrouped. "Well?"

Pansy grinned. "Good on ya. Draco now has the tantalizing idea that maybe Ginny will let him touch her or, better yet, want him to touch her."

Hermione risked a glance at Daphne to see how the blonde was taking this. Daphne caught her gaze and gave a grin. "Great job."

(A/N: So who wants Hermione and Daphne to hook up?


	12. Push Prod Shove Runs Away

Chapter Twelve

Ginny had the strange sensation that some cosmic forces were trying to play matchmaker between her and Draco. It was slightly unnerving but it was also kind of nice. She knew that her Slytherin friends wanted her to get over Harry and hook up with someone which led her to the assumption that they were trying to get her with Draco.

Ginny wasn't really inclined to argue. She knew she would never go back to Harry and she knew also that having a new goal would help her.

So the question was, what should her goal be? Should she resist these matchmaking gods or give in and see if she couldn't make her world work with Draco as her partner? The second would be much, much harder she knew.

So why did she want it so badly? She wanted it terribly even though she knew and acknowledged the impossibility of her desires.

She watched Draco enter the Great Hall and reflected just how alone he looked, surrounded by his friends who didn't know him.

She made her decision.

888

Hermione flicked back her bangs as Ginny entered the common room, looking pensive.

"Gin? What's up?"

Ginny shifted nervously. "I need some guy help."

Hermione tensed. "What guy? Because if it's Harry then you can..."

Ginny shook her head. "It's not Harry. It's a lot, lot harder than that."

Hermione set down her quill. "Who, Ginny?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Draco Malfoy."

_Thank Merlin,_ Hermione thought exuberantly. She smiled at Ginny. "I'm glad you're over Harry, Gin. But are you sure about Malfoy?"

Ginny took a seat. "I really think I am. I don't know what it is but lately I can't seem to get him out of my mind and there's all that stuff when I found out about Harry. I wanted to think that he just wanted to break me and Harry up but then I thought about why he would want that and...Well..."

Hermione nodded. "I understand. So you really want this?"

Ginny took another deep breath and when she released it, she was smiling. "I really do. I never thought about it but he's just...well he seems to work and everyone seems to want us together."

Hermione fought down a blush. She had thought she was being a little more subtle. Apparently not. Still, Ginny was ready for a relationship with Draco.

"Ginny, it's not gonna be easy..."

Ginny grinned. "I know. But between you, me, and three very Slytherin friends of mine, I think we might stand a chance, eh?"

888

Daphne flicked back her curls as Hermione Granger danced into the communal study room.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

Hermione grinned down at her.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Ginny came to talk to me today. Seemed she needed some help."

Daphne felt elation well in her and she sat up straighter. "Really? With what?"

Hermione's grin got bigger, if that was possible. "She wants to pursue a one Draco Malfoy."

Daphne let out a yelp of glee and jumped to her feet, spinning Hermione around with her.

"That's wonderful!"

"I know..." Hermione began but trailed off.

Daphne looked up at Hermione's face, a scant few inches away. Merlin, it was so tempting.

But it would be Hermione's decision, Daphne decided. So she stepped away, still smiling.

"So, we have our work cut out don't we?"

(A/N: So, only really two more chapters plus the epilogue. I have everything but the epilogue done and so fare I'm pretty damn happy with it. So suck it up and deal if you don't like it. JK, I really hope you all enjoy the next few chapters. Oh, and when I get this fic finished, which should be about when I finish The Evil Overlord's Handbook, I will be able to start a new story! And believe me, I have some fun ones planned!


	13. Something to Talk About

Chapter Thirteen

"I feel ridiculous," Millicent muttered mutinously.

Daphne giggled and Hermione forced herself not to look over at the girl. She wasn't sure why she felt this way, but lately Daphne was bringing out funny little warm feelings in her.

"You look great," Ginny assured her. "I wish I looked that good."

Millie blushed. "You shameless hussy. It's astonishing the things you would do to get what you want."

Ginny grinned. "What can I say? It must be all the Slytherin influences on my persona."

Millie stuck her tongue out at Ginny who laughed. Hermione did have to agree with Ginny. Millie looked hot.

She was wearing Slytherin colors. Dark green leggings under a black and white plaid pair of shorts. Her camisole was white and she wore a dark green over shirt. Her black strappy sandals were gorgeous and Hermione was certain they were from Milan. All in all, she looked stunning.

"There's no way he can resist you," Daphne assured Millie.

Millie swallowed hard and hoped so. Her job, for the next three hours was to distract Ron.

It was a task she had willingly accepted but now, she wasn't so sure about her own abilities.

Pansy dashed into the room. She too looked dressed to kill in a dark blue and white peasant top and a black knee length skirt with matching trim. Her boots were Catipiller boots which made Ginny giggle at the irony of the kick ass boots with such a delicate ensemble.

"The target is in place. Hey, Millie," Pansy said then performed a double take. "Damn, Millie!"

Millie felt her blush intensify.

"You look great," Pansy exclaimed.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Pansy twirled in a circle with a laugh. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Do we all know the plan?" Hermione asked.

"Distract Ronnikins and that stud Potter while Ginny here frolics off to Hogsmeade for a loverly candle light dinner with our favorite Slytherin," Pansy chirped.

"More or less," Ginny replied. "Except for the fact that I don't have a date with Draco and I have no idea if he's going to ask me on one."

"Then make sure he does," Daphne replied with little sympathy. "Places, girls. Let's do this, eh?"

Before Ginny, Pansy or Millie could voice any objections, they were rather uncerimoniously thrown out of the 'control room'.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Hermione gushed with fake pride.

Daphne laughed and punched her lightly in the shoulder. Together they sat down with the Extenable Ears and waited to see what would happen.

888

Millie nervously twirled a strand of hair around a finger. She was so anxious.

Ron was just where Daphne had planned. He was waiting for Ginny, thinking she was in the library. Millie clutched her own stack of books and walked towards him. The plan was to bump into him and drop her books and pray to God that he was interested in one. Then again, not many guys were into cynicism.

She bent over her books and charged forward.

"Whoa!"

A strong pair of arms grabbed her and in her surprise, Millie dropped her books.

"Watch where you're going," continued the voice. Millie looked up to see Ron Weasley looking down at her with a faint smile.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"I'm a Slytherin," she blurted.

He raised an eyebrow, a trick Millie found endearing.

"That's...uh, interesting. Any reason you chose to share that?"

"You don't like Slytherins."

"Not entirely true," he said, kneeling to gather her books. "There are a few Slytherins I don't like but ever since a certain someone told me off, I'm trying rather hard to...revise that oppinion."

He held up her stack of books. "Besides, you're kinda cute. And you read..."

He trailed off as he caught sight of one of the book titles. "You read Quidditch Through the Ages?" he asked in a reverant tone.

Millie sighed in relief. Finally, some common ground.

(A/N: aren't they adorable?

to lol: Glad to hear it!


	14. The Last of the Hot Blooded Slytherins

Chapter Fourteen

Pansy marched insolently into the Gryffindor common room.

Every pair of eyes was on her and she loved it. She noticed a pair of green eyes, hidden behind glasses, staring at her in surprise.

Harry put aside his book and looked around nervously. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

She brushed aside the question as she took a seat on his lap. "That's not important, my darling."

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly as she very purposefully wiggled in his lap.

She wrapped an arm around his neck and nuzzled his cheek with her nose. "Marking my territory."

"I'm not…I'm not just someone to date, Pansy. I'm not just…I…"

She sighed. "You like me. I like you. What more is there to know?"

"I don't…"

She pulled back. "You don't like me?" she asked, injecting hurt that was not entirely feigned into her voice.

He shook his head. "It's not that. I just don't think this will work."

"How will you know…if you don't give me a chance?"

He stared up at her. Slowly, making sure he had time to stop her if he wanted to, she lowered her lips to his.

"Your lips are cold," he murmured.

She smiled. A short termed cooling charm had made sure of that. "So warm them for me," she murmured back.

And he did just that. At least until one of the Prefects came in and gave them both detention for public display of affection. But by then, neither of them cared and Pansy's lips weren't cold any more.

888

Ginny fidgeted nervously. She was supposed to be cool and collected. She was supposed to trick Draco into taking her this weekend. Hermione and Daphne had explained it all. But theory and application were very different.

Draco came into view. He was digging through his bag and didn't notice Ginny until he was almost on top of her. He smiled at her. "Where's the overprotective brother?" he asked.

"Being distracted," Ginny muttered then pulled out a smile for him. "What are you up to?"

"Just working on an essay."

"Oh…" she said. This was not going as planned.

He smiled at her. "Why? What are you doing?"

She hesitated then blurted, "Go with me to Hogsmeade."

He blinked at her and she felt a blush creep up her face and neck.

Then he smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Only if you'll let me kiss you."

"Let you?" she murmured, weak with relief. "As if I could stop you."

He laughed and kissed her again.

888

Daphne groaned. "That was subtle, Ginny."

Hermione laughed. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Daphne said. "So what do we do now?"

Hermione pulled out her parchment. "I was going to work on an essay. You're welcome to stay."

Daphne shrugged. "Might as well."

They worked in silence for a few moments then Hermione looked at Daphne. "You're left handed?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing."

As they began to write again, Hermione slipped her left hand under the table and tentatively touched Daphne's right hand. After a second, Daphne took Hermione's hand in hers.

Smiles on their lips, they continued to write.

(A/N: There you have it. I will be writing an epilogue so stay tuned for that but I hope you liked this fic!


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ginny raced into the library, closely followed by her fiancé. He snatched at her and grabbed her belt.

Ginny halted as he tugged. She turned and let him pull her into his arms.

"Hey, doll face," he purred.

"Hey dragon," she replied, slipping her arms around his waist.

Draco felt her ring, her gold engagement ring, press into his back. "How go the wedding preparations?" he asked.

She sighed. "Your mother and my mother keep arguing about who will be sitting where."

"And you?"

"Couldn't care less. You know that. But Mom insists that Uncle Herbert won't like to sit next to the Tonkses."

"He doesn't like Muggles?"

"He doesn't like Metamorphs."

"Ah. Anyway, what about the Potters?"

"They're not the Potters. Yet, at any rate. Pansy is still waiting for this," she said, holding up the diamond on her finger.

"And just when is Potter going to grow up and ask?" he asked.

"Be nice. At least Pansy's being patient."

"You mean unlike Millie?"

Ginny giggled. "I still can't believe she proposed to my brother. I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

"For a girl terrified of him back in school, she sure has grown a backbone, eh?"

"You can say that again."

"For a girl…"

"Smart ass."

"Takes one to know one."

"Bite your tongue," she purred.

"Do it for me," he replied.

After yet another make out session, Draco asked. "So what about Daph and G- Hermione?"

"Actually, I think they would be fine with the twins and their girlfriends."

"Six to a table, right? That would work."

They fell into silence and Ginny looked at Draco to see he was frowning at her.

"What?" she asked, concerned.

"What did I do to deserve a woman like you?"

She smiled at him. "You loved me. Then you asked me a question. And because I loved you, I said…yes." She punctuated the final word with a long kiss.

Draco smiled. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Any time, my love."

(A/N: There it is, my lovelies. Thanks for sticking it out with me and I hope you like it.

To 3: Glad you like!

To Joanne- glad you like it!


End file.
